Computing devices may include a variety of different hardware devices to expand the functionality available to the computing device. For example, devices may include internal devices that may be configured within a housing of the computing devices as well as external devices, such as printers, cameras, and so on. Drivers are typically employed to enable communication between an operating system of the computing device and the devices.
The continuing development of operating systems, however, may cause changes in how the operating systems interact with the drivers. Consequently, a driver that is compatible with a previous version of an operating system, for example, may not be compatible with later versions of the operating system. Traditional techniques that were used to combat this incompatibility included writing a newer version of the driver. Although this may restore functionality of the device, the writing of the driver may involve a wait until the driver is available for dissemination, involve a user locating the newer version of the driver, and so on that could lead to user frustration and lost productivity.